custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nuhrii (Misplaced Alternate Universe)
Nuhrii was a Ta-Matoran who became a Toa of Fire. He was one of the original members of the Toa Metru in the Misplaced Alternate Universe. History Early Life Nuhrii started his as a Ta-Matoran on Seperus Magna, where he helped create the Matoran Universe. After moving into the Great Spirit Robot he lived in Metru-Nui. Life in Metru Nui Nuhrii was a mask maker in Ta-Matru and was Vakama's Mentor. However Vakama made better masks than him and Nuhrii became jealous of his former student. Around this time Nuhrii larned the location of the Great disk in Ta-Metru. Summoned to the Great Temple Shortly after the Great Cataclysm Nuhrii, along with Vhisola, Orkahm, Ahkmou, Tehutti, and Ehrye were summoned to the great temple by Toa Lhikan and given Toa Stones. The six matoran became the Toa Metru and Lhikan became Turaga. Toa Metru While the matoran were repairing the damage done by the Great Cataclysm matoran started to go missing. The toa discovered that a plant monster named Morbuzakh was behind it. The Toa recovered the Great disk from each of their Metru and used them to defeat Morbuzakh. Due to his quick thinking and bravery during the fight Tehutti was made deputy of the team. A few days later Toa Ahkmou disappeared nowhere to be found. A week later Ahkmou reappeared in onu-metru as a Toa of Shadow and upload a virus into the vahki network and injured the lead engineer Nuparu. A matoran named Takua put on the Avokii and became Takanuva and took the place on the team that Ahkmou had left. Around this time Toa Rhodie summoned six matoran to the Great Temple, them being Jaller, Hewkii, Haylex, Nuju, Gruru, and Whenua. They all received toa stones and Takanuva anong with the other Toa Metru witnessed Rhodie Become a Turaga and six new toa team be created. The new team was trained by Naho and the other Toa Mangai along with the Toa Metru. Around this time he formed a close bond with Toa Vhisola. A few hundred years later, the Toa Hagah returned from their mission with many survivors of the brotherhood invasion and were welcomed into Metru-Nui with open arms. Toa Whenua, around this time was injured badly when a dark hunter Lurker Invaded Metru-Nui. The Toa of Earth Summoned six matoran too the Great temple and gave them toa stones. These matoran were Kapura, Macku, Tamaru, Hafu, Taipu, and Koepke. Whenua became a Turaga and the new toa team was also trained by Toa Naho as well. A few Years later Toa Orde came to Metru-Nui to enlist help in awakening Mata-Nui by going to Karda-Nui with the Ignika. Nuhrii and the Toa Metru joined Toa Orde's party with Many other toa teams such as the Toa Hagah, the Toa Mangai, and the two new Toa teams created by Rhodie and Whenua. Battle of Karda-Nui The Toa Metru went to the Last Stand to defeat the makuta once and for all. The Mask of Life was stolen from the toa during the battle. The battle was a disaster and only a small group returned. Ahkmou lead the Makuta defence. He killed many toa, in the beginning Ahkmou ambushed Orkham and Tehutti. He thought to have killed Orkahm and ripped out Tehutti's voice box out. He then thought to have killed Orde and put Visola into a coma in and attempt to get the the Mask of life, but it was stolen by a komou wearing Matoran. Macku and Hewkii got Visola's unconscious body out of there and gave it to Nuhrii. They retreated and the small number that got could get out of there went to Metru-Nui. Arriving Back at Metru-Nui Due to more than half of the forces that went to Karda-Nui never returning the surviving Toa all joined the Toa Metru making it one giant toa team of the remaining members fractured teams. Pouks was made deputy of the the Toa metru due to Toa Tehutti getting his voice box cut out. Nuhrii also went to go visit Vhisola in the hospital frequently when he had free time. Newly Formed Toa Metru After a few years of being a Toa Metru Kualus went missing in Ko-Metru and Iruini, Ehrye, and Pouks went searching for their missing brother but never found him, Even though Ehrye knew Ko-Metru very well. Attack at the Coliseum During a normal day a makuta know as Daraxian attacked the Coliseum with a squad of rahkshi. The Makuta was able to kill Toa Haylex and used his shadow hand to kill Toa Ehrye. When the mercenary known as Zepharious arrived he shot at the hulking makua. Distracted by the new arrival Toa Iruini pierced the Makuta in the chest, which gave enough time for Toa Tehutti to decapitate the Makuta. Toa Nuhrii then used his fire to destroy the Makuta's antidermis. Zepharious then surrendered himself to the Toa to pay for his crimes. Due to the fight Iruini was badly Injured and decided to give out four toa stones to a Fe-Matoran Pez, a Vo-matoran Rahni, a Su-Matoran Clancer and a Le-matoran Kongu. The four matoran were summoned to the great temple and became the newest member of the Toa Metru. Iruini was Transformed into a turaga and joined the Turaga Council. Zepharious' Trial Due to the fact Iruini would have been killed by Makuta Daraxian without Zeparious' intervention. Zepharous explained that when his island Jemani-Nui was destroyed and saw no survivors he went down a dark path and became a mercenary to get rid of all the makuta and troublesome beings in the Matoran Universe. But when he saw that Rahni and Clancer, two matoran from his original village were still alive all of the horrible things he did flooded him at once and that's when he decided to turn himself in. Then the coliseum was attacked by a makuta and he had to break out of his cuffs and help defeat the makuta. After that he resurended himself to authorities. Zeparious said he wanted to make amends for his past mistakes and help train the new batch of toa. Although Turaga Lhikan was sceptical due to Zepharious assassinating a Toa Mangai Kotah the council agreed to add him to the Toa Metru but he must follow Toa code. Change of Leadership Due to Toa Ehrye losing his life, Toa Vhisola being in a coma, believing Toa Orkahm to be dead, and Ahkmou betraying his former teammates, Toa Nuhrii fell into a depression. He resigned as leader of the Toa Metru and Pouks took over. Toa Jaller was made deputy of the team after the change in leadership. Due to their efforts in defeating Makuta Daraxian Toa Nuhrii, Toa Tehutti were promoted to Elite Clad Toa Armor Arrival of The Toa Mata Shortly after the change in leadership six Toa arrived on the border of Ga-Metru. The toa were Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Pohatu, Onua, and Kopaka. The new toa had no memory of their past and were enlisted into the ever growing Toa Metru team. They were trained by the Veteran members of the the Toa Metru anongside Rahni, Clancer, Pez, and Kongu. Around the time the Toa Mata came to the island a toa of light named Tollubo joined the Toa Metru as well and helped train the new Toa Metru. Nuhrii, around this time, spent most of his time in bars drinking and at the hospital visiting Vhisola. Invasion of Po-Metru A few months later The Brotherhood of Makuta sent a full scale invasion force to Po-Metru led by Shadow Ahkmou. During the invasion Tahu and Gruru were overwhelmed defending the area and were never heard from again. The remaining Toa were forced to fall back with as many civilian survivors as possible. The Turaga Council issued a full scale evacuation of Po-metru. During this time the toa had doubts about the Toa code do to them following it many matoran where killed. Abilities and Traits As a matoran Nuhrii had a miniscule amount of control over fire and like other ta-matoran he had a great resistance to heat. As a Toa of Fire Nuhrii could create, control, and absorb fire. Nuhrii was quick to act and had a short temper. Forms Appearances * The Great Escape (First Appearance) * Eternal Wounds * The Last Battle of Po-Metru Category:User:117Jaller Category:Misplaced Alternate Universe Category:Toa of Fire Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Fire Category:Toa Metru